


one of these nights

by OhHelloPotato



Series: Stray Kids One-shot, Dribble, and Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BUT ALSO HAPPY, Canon Compliant, Don't Kill Me, Drabble, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He loves his family, Idols, Kim Seungmin-centric, Light Angst, Multi, One line of dialogue, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scratching, Self-Harm, Showers, Smiles, Some sad thoughts, but even shorter, kind of, lapslock, me retelling an experience (sort of), really short, seungminnie is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloPotato/pseuds/OhHelloPotato
Summary: the brunette shut his eyes and let the shower head dump buckets of water onto his face.he couldn't think about that now, not when he was the happiest he had been in a while.but as the minutes ticked by, the more his arms itched.





	one of these nights

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, been a while. how are you guys? good, i hope.  
> this is something i wrote pretty quickly, probably right after it happened. don't know why i'm posting it, but i am.  
> enjoy, and keep in mind that this isn't something you should do.  
> please stay safe, and take care of yourself!
> 
> [this work is completely fictional, and i love seungmin to death. i would never wish something like this upon him. he's too precious, our handsome dandy boi.]

seungmin stared at the tiled wall in front of him with blank eyes. he unknowingly nodded his head to the beat of whatever song had shuffled onto his phone, shoulders relaxing at the warm water running down his back.

the teen looked down to focus on his hands. since when had they gotten so chubby? seungmin watched the skin of his fingers crumple and double in size as he bent them. his eyebrows furrowed. disappointed chocolate eyes trained up to his forearms and biceps. when had he let himself go so much?

the brunette shut his eyes and let the shower head dump buckets of water onto his face. he couldn't think about that now, not when he was the happiest he had been in a while. but as the minutes ticked by, the more his arms itched.

unconsciously- though he vaguely remembers staring right at what was happening- seungmin dragged his fingernails against the heated skin of his arms. and he just kept doing that until there were raw lines running in every direction. coming to his senses, seungmin stopped and bent his arm, hissing at the burning numbness. he quickly turned the faucet right so cooler water rushed out, and pushed his red skin under it. it hurt, but felt nice. it was strangely satisfying to see the bright pink lines shine against his skin.

he was heedful of the fact that this wasn't good, wasn't right, and it couldn't become a habit. but he ignored those thoughts for the moment and turned the shower off, stepping out to continue his nightly routine.

seungmin, after brushing his teeth and taking care of his skin, stared at his arm with a small smile. he then pulled on a long sleeved, oversized hoodie and stepped out with his phone, not bothering to dry his hair.

he felt _good_.

 

"minnie, come watch this with us!" said teen heard one of his members call from the living room. he obliged with a large grin on his flushed face. the brunette easily squeezed in between hyunjin and jeongin, instantly latching onto the younger. jeongin huffed at that and scolded him for his dripping hair, but let it all happen with an annoyed (loving) glare. hyunjin tugged on his arm, and seungmin flinched for a moment before letting the older lay his head down in his lap.

felix was leaning against changbin on the other sofa, jisung laying over the australian's legs. his head was rested near minho's stomach. chan and woojin had taken the large chair closest to the tv, which was playing a comedy starring some short american comedian.

the room echoed with laughter, and seungmin couldn't help but snuggle further into his two best friends. yeah, he would have to talk to someone about what he had done in the morning, but he felt content- no. he  _was_ content.

_seungmin wouldn't want one of these nights to end any other way._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> that was really short, whoops.  
> summers coming up soon, and i hope you all have a good break.  
> remember; you are beautiful just the way you are.  
> love you guys!  
> <3


End file.
